War On StarClan
by Ruby-Red Revenge
Summary: After a revealing find by a Dark Forest she-cat, the cats within the Place of No Stars are ready to attack the four Clans, but their revenge is on the fifth: StarClan.
1. Prologue: Discovery

**Well, this is the first fic I've ever written. Well, I'll give writing a shot and see what happens!**

It was a dark and stormy night. Well, not exactly. It was definitely a dark night, but that was due to the fact that it was always dark where these cats lived. However, it wasn't a stormy night. In fact, the cats doomed to lurk under this eternal darkness had not experienced a storm for a very long time, so long, they missed storms. They missed the rain and the thunder and the lightning and even the mud that came with a storm. They missed the fire that sent even the toughest warriors into a panic or the fear in young kits' eyes as they stared at the blue forks in the sky, or even the tempers that would rise after a while of not leaving a certain den. But while these cats missed a good storm, they did not miss light, the light brought by stars in particular. Oh, they hated stars.

"Firestorm!" came a loud yowl, disrupting the eerie silence of the dark forest. A pale gray she-cat stepped out from the misty gloom into the small clearing. It was obvious to see by her figure that she had been born a RiverClan cat, and that when she had died, it had been neither quick nor recent. Scratches and scars covered her body, though they were supposed to have disappeared after her death.

A ginger tom followed the gray she-cat into the clearing. He, like her, had the look of a long-dead RiverClan cat that had died in battle. His green eyes, like the gray she-cat's ice-blue ones, had a hardened glare fixed into them, one that softened for nobody and nothing.

"Yes, Iceflower?" the tom asked quietly, coming to sit beside his mate, curling his tail around his paws.

"I've found out something interesting," Iceflower replied. "Something that might give us some power over StarClan."

"Hm?" Firestorm inquired, knowing she was getting at something important.

"Remember how I told you that my sister, Grayflower, was the mother of a couple of ShadowClan cats that eventually descended to Brokentail, the Clan's cruel former leader?"

"Yes," Firestorm replied.

"Well, I met him," Iceflower replied smugly.

"You met Brokenstar?" Firestorm gasped incredulously. "How?"

"It seems that one of us, a Dark Forest cat, can make contact with any other Dark Forest cat related to him or her," Iceflower announced.

"So that means-" Firestorm gasped, then paused to consider the option. "If we find the correct connection, any one of us could make contact with any other!"

"Correct," Iceflower replied. "Well, most cats in the same Clan are distantly related, for a start. Plus, some Dark Forest cats are the ancestors of other Dark Forest cats."

"True," Firestorm agreed. "You're related to Brokenstar, a ShadowClan cat. This relates us to mostly all of ShadowClan through extended family. Now, you remember Silverstream, the daughter of the RiverClan leader who fell in love with the ThunderClan tom Graystripe?"

"That was fun to watch," Iceflower remembered. "Silverstream's newer relations with Graystripe linked the RiverClan family to nearly all of ThunderClan's, considering Graystripe's relatives."

"Now that we've found RiverClan's relation to ThunderClan and ShadowClan, all we need to do is relate the medicine cat Leafpool to her mate, Crowfeather. We've got connections between all four Clans now, and therefore, we should be able to meet with all the other members of the Dark Forest!" Firestorm concluded.

"That's not the half of it, though," Iceflower cut in.

"What else _is _there?" Firestorm wondered.

"For one, a Dark Forest cat can make contact with a cat outside of this Place of No Stars, more specifically, in Life," Iceflower informed her mate. "For another, there is some way, which eludes me, for a Dark Forest cat to materialize in Life."

"Do you realize what this means?" Firestorm pressed, his eyes widened to the size of moons, a cruel smirk on his face.

"Yes, but pretend I don't," Iceflower replied.

"We can finally match StarClan!" Firestorm meowed cheerfully. "With the contacts within the Dark Forest and in Life, we could assemble an army!"

"And who would lead it?" Iceflower meowed skeptically. "You?"

"Are you looking for someone?" came a high-pitched voice. A dark yellow tom stepped out from the shadows. He was a strong tom that had only been mentioned to these cats in elder's tales. These tales were usually about Lightningtail, the dark yellow tom with a signature ginger stripe down his back. He had been Thunderstar's deputy during his lifetime, his loyal friend and colleague. In the elder's tales, Lightningtail had defeated foxes, destroyed badgers, and all the while, made his leader look good. However, in the elder's tales, it never mentioned how one night, Lightningtail had crept up on his leader and shredded three lives out of his 'friend'. The tales never spoke of Lightningtail forcibly taking the name Lightningstar and sending ThunderClan into an age of darkness. And of course the tales never told how a few daring warriors arranged with the other three Clans to have their cruel leader put to death. Overall, Lightningstar was the only cat to succeed in murdering his Clan leader.

"Greetings, Lightningstar," Firestorm murmured. "Iceflower has an idea."

"Tell me later," Lightningstar squeaked. "What must be done now?"

"We must find a living cat to visit," Firestorm replied. "And I know just who."

**...And that was the first chapter I've written. I believe the tradition now is to review whore. Review! Review! Review! Or else...**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting With An Ancestor

**Well, that took less than a week. I think I like this site...**

It seemed to stretch to no end, these congratulations. These ThunderClan cats were just _so _everlastingly grateful to Lionblaze and Dovepaw for bringing back the water for the lake.

A quarter-moon ago, Ivypaw's sister, Dovepaw, and her mentor, Lionblaze, had gone with a bunch of other Clan cats and ventured to the source of the stream to defeat beavers. This stream was the stream that led to the lake that sustained the four Clans, and now that the stream was filled, the water was back. As a result, the Clans had their water back and RiverClan could stop being so paranoid about their fish. The journeying cats had only returned the previous day, and almost every cat in ThunderClan was lining up multiple times to congratulate two of the members of the party. Almost every cat in ThunderClan.

"Big deal," Ivypaw spat in annoyance. The longer she stared at the sight of her sister and Lionblaze being showered with glory, the more jealous Ivypaw bacame. Ivypaw would not be classified as 'the jealous type', but this was just plain unfair.

"Oh, come on," Blossompaw meowed from behind her. "It's their moment of glory."

"Where'd you come from?" Ivypaw sneered. She had never liked Blossompaw, and this was an obvious reason why.

"I was on patrol. I wanted to talk to you, but thanks for being so rude," Blossompaw snapped.

"You're welcome," Ivypaw replied, then padded off.

"Hey, Ivypaw!" Dovepaw called from behind her. Ivypaw turned and attempted a smile, but she could only manage a grimace.

"Enjoying the attention?" Ivypaw shot at her sister, then instantly regretted it. Ivypaw didn't hate her sister, quite the opposite. Unfortunately, Dovepaw didn't reply, so Ivypaw didn't get a chance to apologize. Instead, Dovepaw headed in the other direction, towards the apprentice's den. Ivypaw followed.

"Sorry," Ivypaw meowed after her sister.

Dovepaw simply ignored her sister, instead seeming to be focused on something else that Ivypaw couldn't see. Stupid Dovepaw. She could see things others couldn't, hear things that were too far away, feel things that nobody else could, and make all the ThunderClan cats wonder how she did it. She out shown all the other apprentices, even Blossompaw, one of the greatest fighters. And while the rest of the Clan sat around and marveled at how great Dovepaw was, Ivypaw was ignored, shoved to the side like a scrap of worthless old prey. Only Whitewing, Ivypaw's mother, and Cinderheart, Ivypaw's mentor, even acknowledged her existence anymore. To speak the obvious, Ivypaw was too jealous of Dovepaw for her own good.

She settled down for the night, curling up softly, looking like nothing more than a small white ball. Her dream that night was her most memorable one yet.

_Ivypaw was chasing a mouse. It was a short mouse, but it was plump. Ivypaw could tell she was dreaming, considering no mouse was that plump anymore and the fact that she had chased the mouse this far. She chased it silently throughout the forest, and it never detected her presence...until she stepped on a twig and scared the mouse away._

_"Damn it!" Ivypaw swore. This was a dream and she couldn't even catch a mouse there!_

_"Why, hello," came a cold meow. Ivypaw whirled around. A large she-cat stood in front of her. This cat was a snow-white cat, except for her tail, which was dark brown. Her amber eyes sparkled with a coldness that Ivypaw had never seen before._

_"Who are you?" Ivypaw asked nervously._

_"My name is Swallowtail, and I am your kin," the she-cat replied. _

_"My kin?"_

_"Yes. I am the mother of Brightheart's mother," Swallowtail explained._

_"Are you from StarClan?" Ivypaw asked immediately._

_"Erm...yes," replied Swallowtail._

_"Yes!" Ivypaw cheered. For once, a StarClan cat had come to her!_

_"Come, speak with me, and I will tell you of old times," Swallowtail offered._

_"I'd be glad to!"_

**Old Times...hmm... Before the dark days, before the Empire? [/Star Wars: A New Hope]**


End file.
